Rio 3 My Version
by TheMovieFan1
Summary: In a wonderful city in Brazil live 2 birds and their 3 kids. Everyone I'm so sorry about not updating in a while I've been busy. If anyone has ideas PM me and I'll add your idea into what chapter you'd like your idea to be in. Also please help I'm running out of ideas I don't know what I should happen next. PS. I promise to have my next chapter out before I leave on 7/24. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, my name is TheMovieFan1.

This is my first story on FanFiction. Please be nice to me.

**** And yes I did see Rio and Rio 2 if you can tell by the title. And I loved both of the movies.** **

****So lets begin!***

**I don't own anything such as the characters, plot. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation.**

**Sorry, I'm new at writing FanFiction. Please feel free to offer suggestions to help me improve.**

**No negative comments please**

Intro- In a marvelous city in Brazil live two birds and their tribe. Their names

are Blu and Jewel. They have a set of triplets 2 girls and 1 boy). Their names are Carla (the oldest), Bia ( she's the middle child) and Taigo (the youngest child and the only boy).

****So lets begin!***

**Chapter 1- **

The next day after the party everyone was tired. So they went straight to bed at 6:00 in the morning. Taigo and Bia were the first ones to wake up. "Are you sure this is going to work Bia? What if he.." asked Taigo. " Relax Taigo. I'm 99.91% sure" replied Bia. Carla woke up to Taigo slamming into her "Ow watch where you are going birdbrain?" "Carla that's my line." Jewel was next to wake up " Blu, the kids are planning something can you please check out what they are doing?" Blu responded *snores* "Fine I'll do it then".

In the other room we find Taigo setting up fireworks. Carla bored out of her mind because she didn't bring her charger for her iPod. Bia figuring out how this plan would work to wake up their dad with some colorful fireworks. "Kids what are you doing?!" "Nothing mom."Carla, Bia and Taigo responded. (in the background) "OW. That hurt. KIDS WHAT DID YOU DO?" "Nothing dad!" (in the room with Jewel and the kids) "Honey, what did they do?" "Blu, they were going to rig up fireworks to wake you up." "Taigo, what did you do?" "Dad, it wasn't me… it was, Bia. She is on to you so run for your lives!" "Bia, whose fault was it? Don't tell a lie." "Dad, Taigo did everything he wanted to wake you up a horrible way." "That's it Bia, your grounded for 1 month." "But, dad" "No buts." "Ha ha you said butt." "Shut up Taigo!" Taigo sticks his tongue out at Carla. "You come back here birdbrain." She trips over the firework switch. Everyone freaks out. "I didn't do anything" " Dude its not even on so what are you going to do?" " Come back here birdbrain!" "NEVER! FREEDOM!" Taigo falls out of the tree "Ouch! MOM! DAD! Carla forced me out of the tree! Ground her not Bia she is my idol. I love her! Please rethink Bia being grounded. It's Carla she is on to me she said" "I don't like you Taigo. I only love my sister Bia" Bia jumps in and yells at Carla "Carla! He is your little brother. You are supposed love him, not dislike him." "Bia, it's none of your business. Get out of my wa…" "Carla! Get back here!" "What! MOM!" "Carla, why do you dislike your brother?" "Because...well..I….uh…you see" "THATS IT! Carla now you're grounded. Bia your ungrounded go have fun with your brother." "Come on Bia let's go have fun with some fireworks. It's going to be so fun!" Bia is nervous but then realizes that she trusts her little brother in this firework adventure without Carla. When Bia and Taigo left. "Carla! Why do you dislike your brother he is the only brother you have?" " Dad you always say that. Mom does he always say that?" "No." replied Jewel " Carla you know you will always have a brother. Why don't you love him like your sister does?" " Because he always makes me trip over my ear buds." "He's adventurous and interested in various things. Go apologize to Taigo right now and I may rethink the punishment."replied Blu "So I'm still being punished?" asked Carla with puppy dog eyes. "Yes." replied Blu. "DAD!"

"No but apologize to your brother right now!" "Okay. I'll apologize." Outside you see Bia and Taigo playing with fireworks. "Taigo where did you get these matches and fireworks?" " I don't know. I found them after that incident with the bad guys yesterday. I guess a few were left behind." " Makes sense." "Bia, lets do this thing!" "Bia, Taigo can I help?" Carla asked "NO!" Bia and Taigo responded "Why?"asked Carla "Because you don't treat your little brother with respect. We have to protect him because he is our little brother forever."

Later that day, Bia, Carla and Taigo arrive in the tree house. "Mom. Dad. Are you here? Hello." " Carla they're not here." replied Bia "Hey Carla where's your iPod? I need it to look up a picture for Luiz." asked Taigo "Sorry. The battery's dead until we get back to Rio." "Hey birds how's it going?" "It's going good. You?" asked Carla "It's been going good. Do you know where your parents are? The last time I saw them was at the party last night."

**Do you have any idea's? **

**If so please comment. I'll be off tomorrow because I have an English test tomorrow, Unified Theater until 8pm, a Math test Tuesday and a huge unit test in Math on Friday. Sorry again for my vocabulary. **

**Heads up I only will write a chapter only on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Also I will try and write on my days off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to Chapter 2 of my story I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*** ****Enjoy***

**Romance is coming later in Chapter 4.**

**A little B/J coming soon**

Chapter 2-

"So you don't know where you're parents are?" asked Luiz. "No. The last time we saw them was when we were playing with fireworks this morning." replied Tiago. "After I got grounded for disliking Tiago I think I heard them leaving. Why are you looking for them?" asked Carla. "Because I'm going to ask why do they always leave without me." responded Luiz.

"Maybe the reason why they leave you is because you can't fly. That's a fact not an opinion." Bia said to Luiz. "Oh. Do they not like me?" asked Luiz. "Not at all. They are your friends and will always be friends with you." replied Tiago " So. What does that mean?" questioned Luiz

"Don't know. Don't care." Carla rudely responded. "So…. you don't care about me. How sad. I'm running away!" yelled Luiz. After Luiz ran away from Bia, Carla and Tiago, their parents returned with lots of food.

"Kids breakfast! Come and eat."Blu said. "At three in the afternoon? Technically this is considered lunch." replied Bia " Why do you always say random things at random times?" asked Carla. "Because I like to." Bia responded to Carla's question "Carla go long!" Tiago shouted. "I'm not going long Tiago." Carla said. "Okay." Tiago said sadly.

. "I thought you….. nevermind. Mom. do you want us to eat at three in the afternoon?" asked Bia."Well since we all went to bed at 6 in the morning we decided to have this meal around 3:00." Blu told Bia, Carla and Tiago. He places the food on the tree stump outside.

"Dad, whats this?" asked Tiago. "I don't know I just found it here in the Amazon." Blu explained to his son. "But are you sure this is safe to eat?" asked Bia. "I have no idea. So let's eat!" Blu said. "Guys did Luiz ever come to visit us? Please don't tell a lie." Jewel questioned, " Yes he did come while you two were out looking for food and he said he is running back to Rio." Carla told her parents.

"So he is running away correct?" asked Blu. "Correct dad." Bia added. "So what will happen when he gets back to Rio?" Tiago asked sheepishly. " Son, he does different things everytime he goes back to Rio."replied Blu. "Why does he do different things?" asked Tiago

"Well son he gets bored living on his own."Blu told his son. "Then dad why is it that every time we go there he doesn't notice us?" questioned Carla. "I have no idea. But he might." Blu responded.

"DADDDDD! I'm bored." said Tiago. " Yeah, we're bored too." Bia and Carla added. "What should we do guys?" Blu asked. " Can we have another party? With us pushing you two to dance in each others wings?" asked Tiago sweetly. "Well Nico and Pedro are probably really tired from the party last night. Can this wait till tomorrow night?" asked Jewel. "Nope." Carla, Bia and Tiago said.

"Tomorrow. Kids its late. Please go to bed." Jewel told her kids. "At 5:30 in the afternoon? Isn't that a little early?" asked Bia. "Kids, please go to bed now." Blu said. After that they go to bed. "Hay Bia." Tiago whispered. "What?" Bia whispered. "Do you want to play with some fireworks now?" He asked. "What do you think?" Bia asked. They snuck by a sleeping Carla and tried not to wake her up. But, it did not work. "Bia? Tiago? What are you doing?" Carla asked quietly. "Going to play with some fireworks. Want to join us?" asked Tiago. "Let's do it." Carla responded.

When they got outside, they decided to set up the fireworks right outside their tree house (they are still in the Amazon). "Are you sure this is going to work? Last time you said this is going to work is before you got grounded." Tiago said. "I'm 99.99% sure that this time it's going to work when mom and dad wake up tomorrow morning." Bia told Tiago and Carla. "Shh. Someone is coming." Carla said. "Nico I'm telling you that we should have another party tonight." Pedro said to Nico. "Well I'm telling you we should have it tomorrow. Reminder there were kids at this party." Nico said before flying into the trigger that set off the fireworks. The fireworks go off.

"Hon. Is it morning?" asked Blu. "It's probably just another party Nico and Pedro are throwing." Jewel explained tiredly. Outside we start to see the fireworks go off. "Amazing! Ah, I just love the beautiful color of fireworks." Carla said happily.

**That's it for chapter 2. **

**Does anyone have any idea's for Chapter 3?**

**Please be free to PM me or write a comment. If I see your idea you'll be credited.**

**I'll try and improve my writing each chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Prank War

****This is Chapter 3 of my story. Reminder I don't own the Characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations.**

****(Edit as of 5/11/14).****

**Next Chapter will be a romantic chapter between Blu/Jewel. YAY!**

**I don't Red Bull. Red Bull belongs to it's rightful owners. **

**Sorry that there is no Roberto, Eduardo or Mimi yet they will be coming in Chapter 5. Along with Nigel and Gabi in Chapter 6. **

**Thanks so much** '_**lloyd garmadon snake king' **_**for the idea of the prank wars.**

****Enjoy****

Chapter 3-

The next day after the fireworks show Tiago and Bia were planning to pull a prank on Carla this time around. She was also planning a prank too. What she didn't know was that she was the one being pranked.

"Mom? When are we going back to Rio? I need to charge my iPod." Carla asked. "In a few hours. I just need to wake up your father from his peaceful slumber." explained Jewel. "DAD! WAKE UP!" Tiago yelled. "Tiago I have an idea. Once we get back to Rio we have to start a prank war!" Carla said excitedly. "Bia. What are you doing?" asked Tiago. "Well I'm trying to find something to read. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Bia. "Nope." explained Carla.

Just then their dad comes in. "Look who's up later then ever." Tiago said. "When are we going back to Rio?" asked Carla. "Carla, mom said "in a few hours' just sit back and wait." Bia said.

A few hours later, they were on their way back to Rio. A few hours into the flight it begins to get dark. "Dad?" asked Bia and Tiago. "Yeah." Blu responded. "Can we sleep on your back?" asked Tiago and Bia. "Yes you may." Blu said. Bia and Tiago fly onto their dad's back while Carla fly's onto her mother's back. Then they fall asleep at the same time.

In the dawn of morning the kids were still asleep. While Nico (Pedro was still drinking his Red Bull) was carrying a sleeping Rafael. Four hours later Bia was the first one of her siblings to wake up from her peaceful slumber. "Morning mom and dad." Bia said tiredly. "Morning, sweety." Blu said. "Did you have a nice slumber?" asked Jewel. "Yes. It was so peaceful. Why are Carla and Tiago still asleep?" asked Bia. "They kept waking up every hour on the hour talking in their sleep. So right now they have not talked for 2 hours." Blu responded to Bia's question.

Little did they know that a prank war was on Carla and Tiago's way.

The next day Blu was making Chocolate Chip pancakes for Breakfast. No one knew that Bia and Tiago rigged a pulley system on the door of their uncles (Rafael ) door to make melted cheese fall on him.

** LET THE WAR BEGIN**

"The teams are…" Blu said. "Bia and Tiago. Team 1. Carla and Elenore. Team 2. Nico and Pedro team 3. Rafael and Eva team 4. And Jewel and I are the judges. SO let the games begin." Blu said. (the reason why they are judges is because they are tired from watching Bia, Tiago and Carla.) "First Round 1 will be Bia and Tiago vs. Carla and Elenore. Round one begins now!" Jewel said. "Bia you go left I go right. That will teach them a lesson for putting red human make-up on me. Bia you'll need this." Tiago responds. Then he throws a small bucket of paint.

"Elenore. They are planning a huge prank and I know it." Carla said with a smirk on her face. "What are you thinking?" asked Eleanor. "Oh. You don't want to know." Carla said. What she was thinking was that while they are asleep they are going to tie strings around Bia and Tiago(kinda like a three legged race but with their talons).

"When are these games going to end? I need to feed my children?" asked Eleanore's mother. "Well. It depends how long the round would last. The game is over when one of the team's win after the championship is over." explained Nico.

The next day. "Bia." Tiago whispered. "What?" Bia asked. "Lets." Tiago started. "AHHHHH!" Carla and Eleanor screamed. "What what was that?" asked Tiago. "It was Carla and Elenore. They got pranked before we did." Bia said. "That's why you always set up during the night time when they are asleep." Tiago said. Just than Carla fly's in and says. "You birdbrains. Look what you did to all my beautiful feathers. You'll repay for this!" Carla yelled. "Hey I like this new color. Thanks Bia and Tiago." Eleanor said happily.

"Round 1 goes to Tiago and Bia! Next round will determine the winner that will face off with Bia and Tiago. Now round 2 is Nico and Pedro vs. Rafael and Eva.

"Pedro did we sign up for this?" asked Nico."No. Are you okay?" Pedro asked. "Pedro what will our prank be?" asked Nico. "I have no idea. Nico are you alright? You look kinda sick." asked Pedro. "Yeah. I'm alright. I just had a bad night thats all." Nico responded. " I have an idea about how to prank heres the plan" Pedro said.

"Why do we have to verse Nico and Pedro? They are our close friends." Rafael thought out loud. "Hon, their prank might be better than ours. So stop looking at yourself in the reflection of the water and lets get this prank war on." Eva said.

"It's neck and neck and the winner in Nico and Pedro. That alarm prank is a classic." Blu said. "And now the moment you've been waiting for is the championships of the prank wars." Jewel said.

"Bia this is it." Tiago said excitedly. "I know. It's gonna be a blast if we win this. Reminder Nico and Pedro know all the tricks. But great minds think alike." Bia said.

"Why do we have no Red Bull?" Pedro asked. (Okay, I don't know why birds would drink Red Bull but it's the first thing that came into my mind) "I don't know maybe you drank it all last night." Nico said.

A few minutes later we see Bia and Tiago were planning the prank of all pranks. Which was glue a bucket of Ketchup to the top of their door on their tree. Once one of them opens the door there will be Ketchup everywhere.

Nico and Pedro's prank was to rig up a firework display and make Tiago go in there to see them. What he did not know was that they were just going to dump dysected worms on him.

***.

"Bia. I know their plan." Tiago's said. "Who's plan? Do you mean Nico and Pedro's?" asked Bia. "Yes. It's Nico and Pedro's plan." Tiago said. "So what's their plan?" asked Bia. "Something to do with dysected worms. Carla told me." Tiago said.

"Two hours into this prank war. And it's so close." Blu said. "Even though it's 1 o'clock in the morning this war is not going to stop." Jewel said before falling fast asleep on Blu. "Now we only have one judge left. Because my beautiful wife (mate) is fast asleep." Blu said quietly.

"Bia. This prank is going tobe classic." Tiago said excitedly. "Come on birdbrain lets get this prank on." Bia said happily. Just then Carla comes in and asks. "Can I help?" she asked. "You have to ask dad because he is one of the judges." Bia said.

5 minutes later Carla goes to her dad. "Dad. Can I please help Bia and Tiago with their prank?" Carla asked. "You can be the other judge while your mother is sleeping." Blu said. "I would love to be the other judge. Thanks dad." Carla said happily.

"AHH!" Nico screamed (like a little girl). "What is…. woah. You look…" Pedro began to laugh. "Don't laugh Pedro." Nico told him. To late Pedro was laughing so hard he started crying. "Dude. You should have flown out the window or have used the other door." Pedro said with a smile.

"And the winners are…Group….1 Bia and Tiago. Congratulations you two." Blu said. "Bia. We won!" Tiago said happily. "Congrats bro and sis you deserve this win." Carla said with a smile.

At 9 pm Bia, Carla and Tiago were fast asleep, along with their parents (we never know what they do at night. It's your imagination.)

The next day. Tiago was the first to wake up. Where he woke up was in a pile of pancake mix. Guess who put him in there. "Carla. What did you do?" asked Tiago.

"Well I wanted to make pancakes….and I uh….you see." Carla said. "She put you in there for you can make a fool out of yourself." Bia said. Tiago eyes Bia's pencil in her talons and grabbed it. "Come back here you birdbrain." Bia yelled.

"NEVER! FREEDOM!" Tiago shouted.

**That's it of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again to **(_**lloyd garmadon snake king-Maybe you should add a chapter where The kids cause blu to unnoticed sleep and up pranking jewel which causes a war of pranks also can my character vein this story for the suggestion of the prank war.)**_

**Does anyone have an idea for what Chapter 4 should be about. Please PM me your idea's.**

**I try to improve my writing each chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4:Part 1

*****Welcome to Chapter 4 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*****

**Like in Chapter 3 I don't own Red Bull it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

**Thanks 'RIO2lover100' for this stories idea.**

**This is Part 1 of 2**

Chapter 4-

The day after the prank war everyone was still waking up. "That was awesome. Let's do it again!" Tiago shouted from the Kitchen . "Yeah. Mom can we do it again?" Carla asked. "Soon now go back to bed." Jewel said tiredly. "What does soon mean?" Tiago asked while he was kicking blueberries around the counter. " Actually it means maybe." Bia explained before going back to reading her book.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's 12 in the afternoon. Hello are you ever here?" asked Tiago. "Hey there little birds. A few minutes ago your parents asked us "could you babysit the kids? We want to have a day to ourselves.". Your mother told me to tell Bia that she is in charge while Nico and I go get some Red Bull." replied Pedro. " What's up with you and Red Bull?" asked Tiago. " It makes me happy. So when ever I have a chance I will drink some." Pedro explained.

A few hours later. "Uncle Pedro we're hungry." said Bia, Tiago, Carla. "So. What are you going to do. I can't cook." Pedro said. "Dad always makes us food when we're hungry." Bia told Pedro. "Make your own food. I'm drinking my 10 packs of Red Bull." Pedro said before finishing up his drink.

When Bia, Tiago and Carla get into the kitchen they begin to look for food. "Does anyone want Pumpkin Pie?" Tiago asked. "No." Bia and Carla said. "What is in this kitchen any way?" Bia asked before going back into the cabinet (they are in Tulio and Linda's cottage in Rio) (Linda and Tulio are in the story but they are behind the scenes) looking for food. "Olives?" asked Carla. "No. That's not dinner thats a snack." Bia said.

A few hours later. "Bia. Did you find anything?" Tiago asked. "No." Bia said glumly. "Uncle Pedro!" Carla shouted. "I'm not making you dinner." Pedro said before going to his second pack of Red Bull. "Bia, Carla! Look what I found." Tiago said happily. "Little bro what did you find?" Carla asked. "Stop calling my little bro. Okay look, when I was in the kitchen looking for food it came to me."Tiago said. "What came to you?" Carla asked before going back to the cookie jar. "What I found was… this amazing food." Tiago said excitedly. "Breadsticks?" asked Bia. "Yes. They are so good frozen." Tiago said before going back to eating the frozen breadsticks. "Tiago you're supposed to cook them before you eat them." Carla said. "That I did not know." Tiago said before going back to the oven to cook the frozen breadsticks.

"Ask me again. Why aren't you making us dinner uncle Pedro and Nico? We are hungry." Bia said before passing out on the couch. "I'm still drinking my 3rd pack of Red Bull. Nico cook the food for me." Pedro said before going to Fernando's bedroom to finish drinking his Red Bull in privacy.( yes Pedro is a Red Bull addict in my story) "Sorry, about that baby birds. I'll try and cook some food what do you want?" Nico asked. "ANYTHING!" Bia, Tiago and Carla pleaded.

In Fernando's room. "Ah. This is the life. Me alone drinking my Red Bull in privacy. How could this get worse?" Pedro asked before knocking out then Bia, Nico, Carla and Tiago come flying in to the room. "Pedro. Wake up." Nico whispered. "Carla's got this." Tiago said before he and Bia covered up their ear's. "UNCLE PEDRO WAKE UP!" Carla screamed in Pedro's ear. "What I'm up. Wheres the fire?" Pedro asked. "There is no fire. The kids are just getting ready for the marathon of their favorite show." Nico explained.

In the living room of Tulio and Linda's cottage. The kids were watching TV. "Next." Tiago said. "What channel do you want?" Carla questioned. "Yeah. We flipped through every single channel on this TV." Bia said. "Wheres your mom and dad baby birds?" Nico asked. "Don't know." Carla responded. "Last night they told us that they will be gone for a few day's for they can have some alone time." Bia explained.

"Hey, our program is back on." Tiago said excitedly. "Dude that's just a commercial for toothpaste." Carla said. "What are you going to do with a gallon of toothpaste?" Bia asked before going back to sleep. "I'm going to save it for dad." Tiago said.

Just then Pedro comes running in and says. "Nico! I'm out of Red Bull. Can you please buy some more from me?" Pedro asked. "How can you be done all ten packs? Why don't you get some yourself?" Nico asked. "I got banned from the store." Pedro replied. "Why did you get banned?" questioned Tiago and Carla. "I got too much Red Bull in one day. They just told me I'm banned for 3 years." Pedro said. "Aw. How sad." Carla said.

Tiago notices that his favorite tv show was on. (his favorite tv show is the comercials). "Tiago." Carla said. "What." Tiago responded. "Are you done with your dinner? I want to eat the rest of it." Carla asked. "Carla. Why do you want to eat his leftovers?" Bia asked. "I wanted to know if he was finished with his fries." Carla said. "Well I'm not done my fries." Tiago yelled but then whispered to Bia. "Bia. Do you want to share my fries with me?" Tiago asked. "I would love to Tiago." Bia responded. "How come she gets to eat your fries?" Carla asked. "She did not ask. I did." Tiago said.

When they were finished their dinner. "Ok baby birds time for bed." Nico said. "But we're not tried." Tiago said. "Your parents told me that after dinner you have to go straight to bed." Nico explained. "We're going!" Bia shouted. When they arrived into the living room (they are not allowed to leave the cottage without parents). "Uncle Nico can you sing to us?" Tiago asked pleadingly. "In the morning." Nico said before passing out on the floor of the living room.

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Sorry for the late update.**

**I will be off in a few weeks due to finals. But the my final day of exams 2 or more new chapters would be up.**

**Please PM or review.**

**Thanks again to (Rio2lover100- **Ch 4 should be a romantic evening for Blu and Jewel while Nico and Pedro babysit their kids ) **for this Chapters idea**

**Reminder this is Part 1 of 2.**


	5. Chapter 4:Part 2

*****Welcome to Chapter 4 part 2 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*****

**Like in Chapter the past chapters don't own Red Bull it belongs to it's rightful owners. Okay so Chapter 5 will be about what Blu and Jewel did on their own time. But it will be back in the Amazon. There will be one more Chapter before Chapter 5.**

Chapter 4 Part 2-

The next day. "Lets do it again." Tiago said. "We're not launching you from the cannon again." Bia said before going back to her book. "Pretty please?" Tiago pleaded. "Do whatever you want to. But if something happens don't come crying to me." Bia said before putting her book away. "If he crys. I'll get it on film and show everyone what a big crybaby you are." Carla stated. "I'm not a crybaby!" Tiago shouted.

Just then Nico wakes up from his peaceful slumber. "Baby birds. Where is your uncle Pedro?" Nico asked. "Last I checked he was flying to Miami to get some more Red Bull." Tiago said before going back into the cabinet full of mayonnaise.(Okay I don't know the reason why he would go into a cabinet full of mayonnaise. But it was the first thing that came to my mind.) "Do you know when?"Nico asked. "Okay we don't know when he left but it was around midnight." Carla said before going back to her iPod.

10 minutes later Tiago sees Pedro coming back from Miami with over 50 packs of Red Bull. (He went to every store). "Where have you been?" Nico asked. "I told you that I was getting more Red Bull." Pedro said before opening his first pack of Red Bull. "Will you guy's get a room I'm trying to watch my movie." Tiago said before gluing his eyes to the TV screen. "What movie are you watching anyway?" Bia asked. "I have no idea but it's a good movie." Tiago said.

Later that night. "Nico!" Pedro shouted from the kitchen sink. "What do you want tub-of-chicken." Nico said before passing out cold on the floor. "I want you to… Nico? Are you alright?" Pedro asked. He hears no response. "Nico are you alright?" Pedro asked again. "Okay. Now I'm scared." Pedro said. "Don't step on the…." Tiago said. Pedro allofasudden was all covered in cooking oil. "Nevermind. Tiago where did Carla go?" Bia asked. "Don't know. And I don't care. She is probably eating the leftover nachos from December 2012." Tiago said before going back to the sink to cool off. ( The reason why he is cooling off in the sink is because Carla is eating the leftovers in the bathroom) Also it's hotter here above 80 degrees Fahrenheit and in Rio its 75 degrees Fahrenheit.) "Bia!" Tiago shouted. "What do you want sink boy?" Bia responded rudely. "I want some ice cream! Can you get me some?" Tiago asked. "No. Get off your butt and get some yourself." Bia shouted. "Jerk." Tiago said under his breath. "What did you just call me?" Bia asked. "I called you a jerk." Tiago said. "That's it!" Bia shouted before throwing the first punch which lead to a fight with Tiago.

*****Sorry this chapter is so short. I had to study for Finals. But since today is my first day of Summer Vacation I will try and update frequently. Thanks for all of the views. Also please review. If you want your character to be apart of this story please PM or review with your Characters Name. Sorry again for my vocabulary and please let me know if I spelled anything wrong. **** **


	6. Chapter 4:Part 3

*****Welcome to Chapter 4 part 3 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*****

**Like in the past chapters don't own Red Bull it belongs to it's rightful owners. Okay so Chapter 5 will be about what Blu and Jewel did on their own time (right after this part). But the story will take place in the Amazon.**

**Thanks so much for all of your views. **

**Please review.**

**If my vocabulary or the characters speech is off please tell me. This may be one of my last post for a while. I hope everyone had a safe summer. **

Chapter 4 Part 3-

Carla comes in and just then she tries to break up the fight between Tiago and Bia. "Guys break this up!" Carla shouted. "No. Shut up Carla this doesn't involve you." Tiago rudely said to Carla. "Okay, I'll leave." Carla left the room then yelled. "UNCLE NICO! UNCLE PEDRO! BIA AND TIAGO ARE NOT LETTING ME…." "What do you want Carla? I want to drink my Red Bull in peace." Pedro said before going back to his Red Bull. "Don't answer that he's addicted to Red Bull." Nico said.

"Uncle Nico, can you please tell us the story how Pedro got addicted to Red Bull?" Carla asked. "Okay, I'll tell. Bia, Tiago! Stop fighting each other and listen to the story." Nico said. "Okay." Tiago said.

"Okay lets get on with the story." Nico said while Carla, Bia and Tiago glued their eyes to their uncle. "It all started . This is when we were part of a sumba club." "Wait what did you do at the sumba club?" Tiago asked before passing out due to the heat. "Nothing much." Nico responded. "Did you do the nasty?" Tiago asked again while batting his eyes. "What! No we did not. What are you stupid?" Nico said before throwing Tiago across the room. "Weeeeeeeee! This is fun." Tiago said then he just slams into the wall waking up Pedro. "Ouch! That hurt." Tiago said. "Wheres Charlie?" Carla asked. "Where the hell is he?" Nico responded. "I believe he went to somewhere" "Oh. That hurt." Tiago said.

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and it was over 100 degrees fahrenheit outside. "Why the hell is it so hot Bia? Bia? Are you there? Carla do you know where Bia is?" Tiago asked. "Last I saw her was when she went up to get something to eat." Carla responded before getting heat stroke and passing out on the floor. "What's the temperature outside now? And Pedro can I have some of that ice cold Red Bull?" Tiago asked then added to the question "Why are you addicted to Red Bull anyway?" "I just got into it." Pedro responded. "And no Red Bull for you."

"But, uncle Pedro. I want to try some." Tiago explained. Then said under his breath. "I hope he gets hit by a bus." Tiago leaves the room without a word and goes straight to bed. "Goodnight, Bia, Carla and Nico!" Tiago says."Goodnight everyone."Bia says. Then they all fall asleep waiting for Blu their parents to return tomorrow.

***** Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the late update with camp ending the 19 of July, school starting Wednesday. I don't have a lot of time to post new chapters. Sorry for my vocabulary I finished this story on my apple device. If anything is spelt wrong of the story doesn't make sense please be free to PM me or write a review. Then I'll fix the mistakes ASAP. Can I please have suggestions for the next chapter? The plot is that they all go back to the Amazon and Blu and Jewel tell their kids what they did on their time off. That's all I have so far. If you want please post a review or PM me your idea of what they did. Thanks again. **

**-TheMovieFan1**


	7. Chapter 5

*****Welcome to Chapter 5 of my story. I don't own the characters, etc,They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations*** and Reidak belongs to Lloyd garmadon snake king**

**Like in the past chapters don't own Red Bull it belongs to it's rightful owners. **

**Now Blu and Jewel are back in the Amazon with their children; Carla, Bia, and Tiago. If you're wondering what happened to Rafiel. He had more children with Eva :). **

**Thanks to 'Lloyd garmadon snake king' for the idea of this chapter and for helping me write this chapter.**

*******  
Chapter 5-**

"Dad! Why are we back in the Amazon?" Tiago questioned. "Your mother wanted to come back and, you don't argue with your mother. Now go to sleep, we'll see you in the morning." Tiago saw his dad pass out in the area where they were sleeping then he decided it was time for him, his sisters and his friends to start another prank war.

The next day. Tiago and his sisters go to their father who had passed out the ground where all of them sleep. "Daddddd. Wake up!" Tiago yelled. "Tiago! Don't!" Bia shouted. Tiago then puts cream cheese (it's supposed to be in the fridge but, you can also bury it in the ground to keep it cool) on his dad wing (like that prank you see all the time on the internet) and started poking him with a stick. 10 minutes later Blu's face was covered with cream cheese. "Carla I told you that you dropped your iPod when we were flying over the interstate. It's probly had been run over or it landed on a moving vehicle and it's probably at their house. And now they probably kept it themselves or gave it to their child." "NO! It's my iPod not theirs." Carla yelled. "Now someone else has it so, hold your horses. It's just an iPod it's not the end of the world. (who else has that song in their head) You also know you can get another one right?" Bia tried to explain to Carla. "I know. But, I'm too lazy to get another one." (If you're wondering Blu did not know what was going on)

30 minutes later. Tiago see's his father sunbathing on a rock so he decided he'll push him into the water. So he did. "Dad you are now wet." Tiago said before he flew away. "Tiago! Your grounded." Blu yelled. The bad thing is Tiago didn't hear him.

The next day.

In the Amazon jungle

Roberto was on his duties as usual when Reidak suddenly came out of Blu's hollow with a black paint brush.

"Hey Reidak, what were you doing in there?" Roberto asked Reidak who grinned back at him.

"Hold this." he gave him the paint brush and made his way to the river. Roberto stayed there for a while confused until a loud growl was heard from Blu's Hollow.

"WHO DID THIS!?"

Blu suddenly burst through the leafy entrance of the hollow with huge, black eye brows and eye shadows painted on his face. Roberto was puzzled why Blu was staring at him furiously. He looked down to the paint brush in his Wing and then back to Blu and realized what happened. "Oh boy"

Reidak has set him up.

Roberto then smiled at his Younger brother nervously. "Hey Blu, listen I know exactly what you're thinking right now. Therefore you need to know one thing….I didn't do it"

"ROBERTO!" Blu growled as he chased after the fleeing Handsome bird. "Get back here Fabio!"

"It wasn't me!" Roberto screamed as he fled the hollow. The two macaws were still being chased

Back to the chase, Roberto managed to lose Blu and met Eduardo who was on his way home with a Brazilian nut.

"Eduardo. I know this might not be the best timing, BUT YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" Roberto muttered.

"With what?" Eduardo asked confused.

"There you are!" Blu exclaimed once he found them. Roberto shrieked and hid behind Eduardo.

"Shoe, what happened to your face?" Eduardo asked snickering a bit which made his Son-in-law even angrier.

"Roberto come out to face your punishment!" Blu barked at them.

"Blu it wasn't me. It's Reidak, he gave me the brush. S-see?" he pointed to Reid who was laughing at the scene from a near distance. Reid looked down to where Roberto was pointing and noticed a small black stain on his azule blue chest feathers. "Oops" he grunted sheepishly.

Blu on the other hand crossed his Wings sternly. "Reidak bro you're in so much trouble".

The Russki gulped.

"Uh oh"

Now it was Reidak who is being chased by an angry Blu while Roberto and Eduardo were watching from a safe distance.

The very next day deep in the jar full of cream cheese Tiago woke up. "Bia? Do you know who did this to me?" "No. No I don't recall who did this to you. But, I think it was someone." Bia snickered. "Yeah. We don't want them to get far away." laughed Carla. "Dad. When are we going back to Rio?" Bia asked pleadingly. "Soon baby, soon. When your mother get's back we'll discuss it." "I don't get it. Shouldn't we just talk without mom? I mean most of the time she's getting us food for all of our meals, or putting us to bed. Dad do we even know where she is anyway?" Tiago questioned. "No. I don't know where she is but, I'm guessing she'll meet us in Rio by next week." Blu tried to explain.

Back in Rio

The next day. "Hey. Tiago." Bia whispered. "WHAT!" Tiago said sheepishly. "Do you want to prank Luiz tonight?" Bia asked with a mysterious tone. "Sure. What should we do?" Tiago said really fast. "Well. We did the cream cheese and prank where you push someone in to the water and dad told us about the paint prank. What should we do?" Bia asked her little brother. "IDK but how about the one where everyone pretends they are deaf. And Luiz will be so confused. Let's do it!" Tiago replied with a evil look.

Later.

"What's going on did I miss something." no response "Hello can anyone hear me?" Luiz asked. "Nico. Pedro. What's going on? And Pedro are you hyper from all of that Red Bull?" "We don't know and we know who did it." Nico response to Luiz's question. "Who did it?" "Who did it was." pause for dramatic effect. "Carla, Bia and Tiago." Nico replied. "We should get them back. But, how?" Luiz asked himself. "Well I saw a six 2 gallon sized cans of glow in the dark paint. How about we paint them?" Pedro suggested. So they did what Pedro suggested.

The next day

"Good morning. How did my babies sleep?" Jewel asked. "We slept fine." Tiago said. He looked down at his wing and when he saw that he and his sisters were now a light tint of yellow he screamed like a little girl. "Tiago what's wrong with you?" Carla asked. "Nevermind. Wait why are we a light tint of yellow?" Carla asked. "It was to get back at us for ignoring Luiz for the whole day yesterday." Bia explained. "Oh." Carla replied. "Do you want to get them back?" Tiago asked. "I don't know." Jewel looks down at her kids and they were giving her puppy dog eyes. "Okay. We'll figure out a way to get him . Who want's breakfeast?" Jewel asked.

One week later

"Nico I'm telling you there is no need to carry around that twig with you. And why are you carrying it anyway?" "I had a nightmare where our mommy came back from a bad part of the world and forced us to be her slaves until we become older then we are now. I need this stick to protect myself from harm." Nico answered. "Come on let's find out the winner of this prank war." Blu said. "The winners are….. Pause for dramatic effect. It was a tie. We couldn't pick who the winner is so we'll have some sort of contest in the next few weeks." Jewel said. "Thanks everyone who participated and we hope to see you really soon."

Blu and Jewel leave. Everyone who participated was giving each other strange looks. "Wait why are Bia, Carla and Tiago glowing in the dark?" asked someone

who was way in the back. "I don't know. I don't know." Pedro said. "I know who did this. It was, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz. Luiz wanted to get us back from ignoring him all day last week. So, he bribed Pedro and Nico with Red Bull and they painted us this color to gut us back. Now it's payback time." "Bia what should we do for the prank?" "Tiago, Carla and everyone other than Pedro, Nico and Luiz we should make him think he is in another dimension." "And how are we going to do that Bia. We don't have anything?" "Tiago it's going to be an illusion. We set something up and…" Bia explained.

**Hi everyone. **

**Sorry for not posting a chapter in a while I've been really busy. I'll be writing more chapters before 2014 ends. Sorry again for my vocabulary. I typed some of this on my phone so if you don't get anything please be free to leave a review or PM me your questions. Thanks again to 'Lloyd garmadon snake king' for the idea of this chapter and for helping me write this chapter. If you are wondering where Jewel was she was in Rio picking the prankers to verse the prankers that Blu picked in the Amazon.**

**Please review. :). If anyone had ideas please suggest them via PM. I hope everyone enjoys this autumn season. I always am on my computer when I have free time. And if you're wondering what the illusion will be you'll find out in the Next Chapter.**

**Chapter 6 will be out by November of this year but, not past the first day of December. Everyone if another chapter is not posted by November. Two chapter's will be posted during the holiday season. **

**TheMovieFan1**


	8. Update

Today's the day Big Hero 6 comes out! (I saw it yesterday (where I live) I also may see it again soon. It was that good)

Sorry the story is not updated today. I'm in the editing stations. I've also been busy and where I live everyone is coming here for the holidays. It will be out the day before the 25 or on the 26 of this month. I won't be busy then.

Ps: if anyone has more ideas please PM me your ideas and I'll be happy to use them. I'll also give you credit on your ideas.

thanks,

TheMovieFan1


	9. Update again

**Sorry this story is at a standstill for a while. **

**I have a bad case of writers block on this story. **

**I'll still be able to read and reply to your PM's. **

**If this gets anyone mad please don't take it out on me. My writers block can get out of control at times but I don't know what will happen next. **

**I'll be back on New Years Eve or Day with an update.**

**Thanks everyone for understanding, **

**TheMovieFan1**


	10. Happy 121314

Happy 12/13/14 everyone.

This is the last day like this for 100 years. :(. Next chapter should be up by the 24 or 23 of this month. It'll be a holiday chapter.

Have a great day and happy holidays.

TheMovieFan1


	11. Chapter 6

*****Welcome to Chapter 6 of my story. As always I don't own the characters they are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animations etc. I also don't own Red Bull it also belongs to its rightful owners. Yes they flew to America Chapter (7) with the whole gang including Eva her 30+ or so kids.**

**I'm also so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with my life also school. With finals coming up its been so crazy. Once summer comes I'll be writing more. **

**I will be on vacation from July 19-25. And I will have no time to write because where I go it's in a zone called the dead zone. Internet and cellular service is 100% illegal. If I get a signal I'll write a bit. **

**Nevaeh is Coming in Chapter 7! Yay. I believe she should be a bird, but I may also make her Bia and Carla's BFF. Poor Tiago :(. **

**Please anyone PM me your ideas and I'd be extremely happy to use them. I'll also give anyone who helps me credit on the part they written. :). **

**Please review. **

*****Enjoy*****

**Chapter 6- **

"Good morning mom and dad!" Tiago said with a wider grin than usual.

Nothing happens. Tiago said again "Mom! Dad! One of Eva's kids got stuck in the toilet again."

"I'll get the plunger." Carla responded.

"Guys why does Bob keep getting stuck in the toilet?" Nico asked.

"I don't know maybe he's trying to swim out to the sea?" asked Tiago

"Why wouldn't he? He's always getting into trouble. Like you used to, Tiago." Carla responded.

"Yeah what she said. What?" responded Tiago.

"Nicoooo! Where did you put my Red Bull? I looked everywhere. HELP ME OUT? Buddy. Did you leave it back in the Amazon? If you did you're going to get it. NOT me." Pedro explained.

"No. You dropped it when we were flying home. Remember?" responded Nico.

"Oh. No. I don't remember." Pedro said.

"Well wherever it is lets hope no other bird is drinking it while sunbathing on the beach?" Carla shouted from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Bia watch this!" Tiago shouted. He sees Bia look over at him and he jumps in to a pool of mustard.

"Nice move. But don't get mustard into your eyes." Bia reminded him.

"Ha! Nice try you know Mustard can't hurt MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tiago shouted.

"I told you so. You should've listened but did you? No! I'm going to find out where Carla flew off to." responded Bia.

**Sorry again for the long weight and that it is so short and for my vocabulary. I promise by the end of June or before then another chapter will be posted up. **

**Anyone please PM me your idea's because I'm running out of them. **

**Please Review and have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 7 Update Happy 22916

***Hi everyone, happy leap year day.* only happens once every 4 years. 2/29/16**

***Okay. Heads up. This chapter will be uploaded in parts. But it will be edited daily. Like tomorrow I will upload part of this chapter.* *And it will be long, I don't know how long this chapter would be but all I know it will be extremely long.**

Chapter 7-

* * *

**(Updated 3/1/16)**

***** Sorry everyone for the wait, I've been extremely busy since I'm back in school. I'm also very sorry that no chapter was posted in June or July of last year. I was on vacation with a friend from school.*****

*****Fun fact people say me and my friend look like twins. We could be related but we don't know if we are.*****

***** Please help out with this story, I don't know what will happen in the next chapter*****

***** Now it's 2016 and I just haven't updated in awhile.****

**I'm sorry again because I'm busy studying for a big upcoming test at my school. Let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own anything such as the characters, etc. They are owned by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation.**

**Also if you have any story ideas Please PM me and I'll put them in any chapter you would like Chapter 8+ and if you want to help me with this story just let me know I would love to know all of your ideas.**

***So almost after 1 year let's begin***

5 days later.

"Dad, Tiago got stuck in the sink again! I'm going to turn on the garbage disposal," Carla says.

"No, sorry. You're not able to use the garbage disposal while your brother is playing with it," Blu says.

Bia flies into the kitchen to see Carla touching the on switch to turn on the garbage disposal.

"Uh, Carla. What are you doing", Bia questions.

"Oh, I'm trying to see if Tiago would go down the drain," Carla says with a smile.

"Okay then," Bia says then flies to the living room where there is a huge plasma TV.

***Okay this an add on, so if you are wondering, Blu's family is in someone's house. They flew in through an open window and they made themselves at home.***

Carla turns on the garbage disposal.

"Carla," Blu shouts.

"Boy, that was fun. Let's do it again," Tiago says with a smile.

"No," Blu strictly says. "I won't let that happen again," Blu continued in a calm voice.

"Dad," Tiago asks.

"Yes," Blu responds.

"Why are we in this person's house," Tiago asks.

"The window was wide open and dad is cooking us hot dogs tonight," Bia added in.

"Shut your mouth Bia," Tiago says. "I wasn't asking you, I was asking dad," Tiago added in. "So, what are you watching," Tiago then asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that, they are using bananas as bats, and oranges as balls, and all the other fruits for something else," Bia said.

"Oh, now I want a watermelon. Thanks Bia," Tiago says.

"Your welcome," Bia responds.

* * *

**(Updated 3/5/16)**

While Bia is watching the show, Carla comes in with a frozen hotdog.

"Here's your hotdog, frozen just the way you like it," Carla says with a smile.

"I don't like frozen hotdogs. Tiago does," Bia responds. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to keep watching my show, so go do what you do when you're bored so go run along don't bother me until my show until it's over which it ends at 2100," Bia tries to explain to Carla.

"What's 2100," Carla asks.

"It mean's 9:00," Tiago screams. Carla gives him a funny look before he flies into the same room Bia and Carla are both in. Then they both look at him funny. "What I watch a ton of Sitcoms," Tiago says.

***Random question, is anyone seeing any movie this weekend? If so, which one? I'm seeing one with a friend from school, but I'm not going to tell you until March 11. Time to post a review or PM me your response ends at . So PM me your guess or post a review of your guess. ****Anyways back to the story***

"Why do you watch a lot of sitcoms," Carla asks.

"I get bored," Tiago responds.

"What, a bird get's bored," Nico asks. "Well, my buddy Pedro here drink's Red Bull when ever he has the chance to. So there my boredom is better," Nico continued.

*Reminder I don't own Red Bull, it belongs to it's rightful owner(s)*

"So baby birds, what's crackalackin," Raphael asks.

"Nothing much, dad with over 50 kids," Tiago says. Everyone laughs.

"Hey, it's not my fault, my princess Eva always wants to always have babies, I don't. The plus side is that all the kids don't like her or her singing," Rafael says with a smile.

* * *

**(Updated 3/6/16)**

*This is a short update, in a matter of weeks or 1 month, I'll be posting a NEW STORY!, you have to guess what story though. PM me or post a review on which story YOU think it is. The story will be co-written with a friend of mine, we saw the movie for the first time today, I'll be seeing it again with my mom but this time in Real-D- 3D.*

*Ha, classic," Bia added in.

"So what show are you watching," Pedro asks while drinking his 89th bottle of Red Bull. (Don't worry It's the 89th bottle of Red Bull in the week (and it's Tuesday where they live at the moment))

"I'm not sure but, it's kinda funny," Bia tries to explain. Then hears drinking. "Uh, Pedro," she says.

"Yes," He responded.

"How many bottles have you had today," Bia asks.

"Almost 29," Pedro says.

"Wicked, I want to try that," Tiago happily says.

"NO," They all shout.

"Okay, I was just wanted to see if it could work," Tiago says.


End file.
